Truth Is Only The Beginning
by Mikaela Rose Malfoy
Summary: Sydney gets to the hospital she's fine a concussion like the man said and just a few bruises.Vaughn takes her home to his place and tells her Will has mysteriously disappeared.She breaks down then a year later she has given up and continued on.She goes to


Notes:I promised a story after I read that bit about the dream ambulance scene I knew it wasn't real.Okay my issues have issues so deal with me and I'll deal with them.Okay this is my way of saying oh well shame poor JJ.My point is what would have really happened if two years hadn't passed or rather they had for a person but not necessarily Syd.This is set after that scene in the ambulance but Vaughn doesn't say how Will is  
  
Summary:Sydney gets to the hospital she's fine a concussion like the man said and just a few bruises.Vaughn takes her home to his place and tells her Will has mysteriously disappeared.She breaks down then a year later she has given up and continued on.It's Vaughn's sisters wedding in the Bahamas and Vaughn has asked her to go she agrees.But what will happen next?Wait and find out.  
  
Couples:S/V  
  
Category:Romance  
  
Rating:PG-13(just incase)  
  
Disclaimer:None of the shows characters belong to me they belong to JJ,ABC,Disney,Touchstone and Bad Robot.  
  
Truth Is Only The Beginning  
  
by:Lili  
  
Chapter 1  
  
You see Sydney in the hospital room the doctors are checking her out and Vaughn is watching from the side of the room.She looks around the doctor looks at her"you are fine Ms.Bristow,"he says."A slight concussion and a few bruises but apart from that your fine."  
  
She nods"thanks Doctor,"she says.She smiles up at him and he smiles back she sits up and Vaughn comes over and helps."Thanks."  
  
He smiles at her and she smiles back"so when will she be able to come home?"he asks looking up at the doctor.  
  
The doctor looks at her chart and then back at the two of them"I'd just like to keep you over night and you can go home after breakfast tomorrow,"he says.  
  
Sydney nods her head"thanks,"she says.The doctor leaves and shuts the door behind him Sydney looks at Vaughn and sees tears in his eyes."Vaughn what's wrong?"  
  
He leans over and strokes her forehead and she smiles"I was just thinking about how close I came to losing you tonight,"he says.  
  
She strokes his cheek"baby its all right I'm fine I'm here with you nothing will happen to me I promise,"she says.  
  
He nods"I know that,"he says.He leans down and kisses her on the mouth and then suddenly the door bursts open and in comes Jack Bristow.  
  
He looks at the two of them"oh Sydney are you all right?"he asks.  
  
He hugs her and she smiles and then rolls her eyes at Vaughn but he just smiles"I'm fine daddy really I'm fine,"she says.  
  
He looks her up and down and then looks at Vaughn"she's fine Jack she has a concussion and a few bruises but the doctor said she could go home after breakfast tomorrow,"he says.  
  
Jack nods and now looks releaved and sits down he smiles at her and she smiles back"so who are you going to stay with?"he asks.  
  
She looks at Vaughn with raised eyebrows"with Vaughn dad he can take care of me,"she says.  
  
Jack nods and Vaughn looks at him"she'll be fine sir I promise,"he says.Jack nods his head and smiles.  
  
Then the doctor comes back in about two hours later"Ms.Bristow I must talk with you about something,"he says.  
  
Sydney nods her head"all right what is it?"she asks.He looks at Vaughn"it's all right you can say it in front of him he's my boyfriend."  
  
The doctor nods"all right your tests came back,"he begins.Sydney looks at the doctor expectantly he smiles."I am pleased to say that Ms.Bristow you are pregnant,"he says.  
  
She looks at him in shock she looks at Vaughn who has a big look of surprise but then it turns into a smile."How far along?"Sydney asks.  
  
The doctor looks from her to her chart"we don't know we'll have to do an ultrasound,"he says.She nods"if you would like we could do one now."  
  
Sydney looks at Vaughn who is looking at her"all right,"she says.The doctor nods and then leaves the room.Sydney then turns back to Vaughn who is just staring at her."So what do you think of this?"  
  
He looks at her"I think this is great,"he says.He then leans over and kisses her stomach he looks up at her and she smiles,she starts stroking his hair."But what do you think?"  
  
She smiles she lays a hand over his on her stomach"there's a little thing in there that we made,"she says.He smiles at her.  
  
The doctor comes in"are you ready?"he asks.She nods he puts the gell on her stomach and switches the machine on.He puts it on her stomach and finds the foetus.He looks at Sydney and Vaughn who are smiling."It looks about nearly two weeks."  
  
Vaughn rolls his eyes and buries his head in Sydney's shoulder.She nods at the doctor."Thanks,"she says.A while later Vaughn is still like that"what's wrong?"  
  
He looks at her"what's wrong we conceived our child on a plane approximately I mean what a story to tell,"he says.  
  
She smiles at him and he strokes her face"yes but we did conceive a child which is quite something,"she says.  
  
He smiles at her and kisses her"I love you,"he says.  
  
She smiles"I love you too and I would wait forever for you,"she says.He smiles and lays his head back down on her stomach.She goes back to stroking his hair.  
  
He then suddenly looks up at her"and I would wait an eternity for you,"he says.(Ya I know thats not true its my story he gets to be sappy)  
  
***  
  
The next morning you see Vaughn in bed beside her she's wrapped up in his arms he's staring at her.She wakes up and looks up at him"what are you staring at?"she asks.  
  
He grins goofily and leans down to her stomach again"I'm staring at the beautiful mother of my child,"he says.He then goes about kissing her stomach.The door opens and you see Eric come in.  
  
Sydney smiles at him"hey Syd,"he says.He looks around the room"where's Mike?"He sees Vaughn come out.Eric shakes his head"can't you two cool it for a few hours?"  
  
Vaughn looks at his best friend and smiles"hi Eric,"he says.Sydney kisses Vaughn on the lips and Vaughn smiles."We have some good news for you."  
  
Sydney smiles and looks at Eric"your gonna be an uncle,"she says.Eric looks at her stunned."Yes Eric we just found out that I'm pregnant."  
  
He grins"congratulations you two,"he says.He goes over and hugs and gives Sydney a kiss on the cheek.He slaps Vaughn on the back.  
  
Then the door opens again and in walks Jack he looks at the three of them."What are you all so happy about?"he asks.  
  
They all stop smiling Sydney looks at Vaughn and he looks back."Ah dad we have something we have to tell you,"she says.Jack nods and watches her carefully"your going to be a grandfather I'm pregnant."  
  
He looks at her as though she's crazy but sees that she's serious.He then looks at Vaughn and he smiles."Congratulations,"Jack says.  
  
She smiles at him and he smiles back"thanks dad,"she says.  
  
He hugs her and shakes Vaughn's hand he looks at Eric who is just watching the older man in awe."Surprised Agent Weiss?"Eric looks at him and nods"why shouldn't I be happy my daughter is pregnant I've always wanted a grandchild?"  
  
She smiles at her dad"thanks dad for being so understanding,"she says.He nods and a while later its just Sydney and Vaughn again."I can't believe he was so understanding?"  
  
Vaughn nods"well that's the one person who will always keep surprising me,"he says.Sydney smiles at him and he smiles back.  
  
***  
  
You see them later sitting in an apartment Sydney smiles at him."Your place is much more beautiful,"she says.  
  
He smiles at her"thanks,"he says.He leans over and kisses her neck"but you are more beautiful."  
  
She rolls her eyes"thankyou,"she says.She kisses him on the lips and then he wraps his arms around her waist."Vaughn where is Will?"  
  
His eyes go wide....  
  
TBC.... 


End file.
